Osashi Uchiha
Osashi Uchiha (うちは おさし) was a shinobi from Konohagakure. Background Early Life Osashi grew up without knowing who his parents were, and like Kazuki, lived alone on his house. He quickly became friends with Hana Kiyohara, and as they got older, developed a crush on her. The two of them met when some students from the Academy were bullying Osashi and calling him a weakling. Hana saw the scene and came to help him, and after the bullies left, used her medical abilities to heal his injuries. Despite being of a immensely powerful clan, Osashi's grades in the Academy were, at best, regular. He always trained to become stronger, but his efforts seemed to amount up to nothing. Osashi would always try his best to awaken his Sharingan, in hopes that it would make his stronger, but he didn't know how to. When he was put in a team with Hana and Kazuki, and their teacher Nagaharu, Osashi began envying Kazuki for his abilities, first, and for "stealing Hana's attention", second. He formed an one-sided rivalry with Kazuki after that. Third Shinobi World War When the Third Shinobi World War started, Osashi was 12 years old. His team was assigned to spy on some Iwagakure ninja and relate details to their superiors. As Nagaharu was needed on the battle camp, he left his students alone to complete the mission. The three of them entered Kusagakure to find where the enemies were, but they were soon ambushed by them. All of the ninjas started fighting. In the end, the shinobi from Iwa took Hana as a hostage and Kazuki told Osashi they had to retreat, which he reluctantly obeyed. Far away from where they had been attacked, Osashi proposed that they should go back and rescue Hana from the hands of the other ninjas, but Kazuki said it wasn't that simple and said that they should wait until they were fully healed, and then examine the oponent's tactics so they could relate them to more skilled ninjas from Konoha. Osashi showed his disapproval by telling Kazuki that saving Hana was a priority, to which the other boy responded saying they shouldn't deviate from their mission, since it was too dangerous. In an outburst of all the anger she had been harboring for two years, Osashi tried to punch Kazuki in the face, only to be stopped by him. Osashi saw Kazuki's expressionless face and that only made him angrier, so he tried to punch him with his other hand, being stopped again. Kazuki held both Osashi's wrists with his hands as his teammate struggled to break free; he then decided to kick Kazuki, but the Nakagawa dodged and punched the Uchiha on the face, causing him to fall on the ground holding his bruised cheek. Kazuki irritably told him to get up and come, but Osashi refused to obey. He started crying and started yelling at Kazuki, accusing him of never caring about anyone but himself; he said that someone like Kazuki would never be able to understand or valorize the feelings of a girl like Hana, shocking him. Osashi got up and said it was also parly his own fault, and cursed himself for being so weak. Still shocked, Kazuki took Osashi's arm and tried to patiently explain to him the risks of fighting so many powerful ninjas alone, but the Uchiha's reponse was to pull his arm away and insult him again, saying he didn't even want to look at his face or hear his voice, especially if he would just say stupid excuses. Kazuki asked him why he was saying all of that, and Osashi told him everything: about how he and Hana were close during their childhood, but since the three of them had been assigned to the same team, they had grown distant because Hana was in love with Kazuki. Osashi admitted he had always been jealous of Kazuki because he was better than him in everything, and seeing the girl she loved more than anything in the world getting ignored was driving him insane. The sudden outburst of emotions made Osashi awaken his Sharingan, shocking both boys. Osashi then wiped his tears, smiled, and said that now he could recue Hana by himself and finally prove to her he was worthy too, and maybe she would give him a chance. Before he could leave, Kazuki grabbed his arm and said that he was going to help, because he really cared about them. The two fought some ninjas in their way, and Osashi untied Hana from where she was being held at. Hana thanked and hugged them both, and despite that, Osashi could still sense that the way she treated them was different. But there, he realized that his love for Hana was so great that if she was happy with Kazuki, then he would be happy too. He also hoped that now that he had opened his new friend's eyes to her feelings, he would take an attitude. Before they could leave, however, another shinobi from Iwa appeared, and, concerned for Hana's safety, Osashi told her to run away. Kazuki said that they needed everyone they could to fight the man, and Hana would be essencial there since she had medical ninjutsu, but the girl followed Osashi's commands and ran away Osashi then explained that Hana was the thing connecting both of them, so she couldn't die. Despite all their efforts to defeat the Iwa-nin, they were having a very hard time. Suddenly, Kazuki got hit by a very powerful punch that threw him in a wall; their enemy rushed towards him with a sword, ready to kill Kazuki, who closed his eyes and mentally apologized to everyone. He heard the sound of the blade cutting through flesh, but was surprised to note that he felt no pain whatsoever, and opened his eyes to see Osashi standing in front of him, with the sword pierced through his back. After having the sword taken out of him, Osashi fell to the floor, and Kazuki laid him against the wall. He defeated the ninja and then came to help Osashi, who started coughing blood. Kazuki told him to hold on, that there was still a way to save him and he would bring him to Hana, since she could heal him; Osashi protested, saying he was already dead and it'd be too late for him to be saved. He made Kazuki promise he would always protect Hana no matter what, before saying his last words to Kazuki and dying. Personality In contrast to Kazuki's personality, Osashi was very clumsy and immature personality, and also, an airhead. He often fell asleep during class and got late in places. His grades were some of the lowest at the Academy, because he didn't know how to control his powers properly. Osashi wanted to awaken his Sharingan, because he hoped that it would make him stronger, but he failed as he didn't know how to do it. The person he cared for the most was his best friend and crush Hana; his love for her was so strong that he was okay with the fact of her and Kazuki being together, because as long as she was happy, he was happy too. Some other students often intimidated and mocked Osashi because he wasn't as strong as the others, but he tried his best to ignore them. He was proud of being an Uchiha, showing the great admiration he had for his clan. Osashi was jealous of Kazuki because of his abilities and the fact that Hana was in love with him. He saw Kazuki as a rival, someone he needed to surpass, because he was the personification of everything he didn't have. Osashi valued friendship over everything else, and was madly angry at Kazuki when he thought that saving Hana was too dangerous and they should retreat even further to get help. Osashi and Kazuki forgave each other and became friends some time before Osashi's death, making Kazuki one of the people Osashi cared for the most, along with Hana. His last wish was for Kazuki to protect Hana no matter what. Appearance Osashi had fair skin, black eyes and short and spiky black hair. He wore a short-sleeved gray shirt with a navy blue jacket that had white trimmings over it; sometimes the jacket was seen unbuttoned because he often forgot to button it up. The jacket had the symbol of the Uchiha Clan on its back. He also wore navy blue pants, shinobi sandals and the standart black Konoha forehead protector. Abilities In his early life, Osashi's abilities were average at best, and he had to struggle to come closer to his classmates, which made him the target of many perverse jokes. Only after arduous training for several months he was able to graduate from the Academy. With his Sharingan at the first stage, he was able to improve his abilities during hand-to-hand combat. Legacy Osashi's death changed Kazuki a lot, and he adopted some of his friend's philosophy. Kazuki often visitates Osashi's tombstone to bring him flowers. Trivia * In the graveyard, Osashi and Hana's graves are placed next to each other. * Osashi normally ended his sentences with "y'know", and in more serious moments "you know". * Osashi's favorite word was "friend" (仲間, nakama) * Osashi's hobby was training and spending time with Hana. * Osashi wished to fight Kazuki Nakagawa. * Osashi's favorite foods were mostly everything, whereas his least favorite foods were vegetables. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Konohagakure Category:Genin